Third Person
by louisemcteen12
Summary: This is another story after Marley and Ryder are getting back together. Kitty has a little feeling with Ryder, what would she do?


This is another chapter after Marley and Ryder is getting back together. Forgive my grammar. I'm still beginner. And I know my words is kinda weird, but I hope you like the story line.

I do not own any character in this story.

* * *

(Kitty's Point Of View)

News about Marley and Ryder spreads so fast. I almost get in to him after we shared our deep darkest secret, and specially after I confessed to him about my secret. I thought that I liked him at that time. And I thought that he liked me too. But no he didn't like me. But I am Kitty Wilde. I like to get everything that I want. And that is to break 'Ryley' and get Ryder.

"Hi Ryder, want to share another humiliate story again?" I ask Ryder when he's on his locker.

"uhm. Sorry I still have to finish my history assignment."

"Not cool."

"Maybe another time, Kitty."

"I guess you won't have another time Ryder, since you're dating Marley. Let me make this clear. I don't really like you're dating Marley. Because she just called me yesterday and she told me that she still had a feeling for Jake."

"That's not true. She didn't tell me anything about that."

"Of course she won't tell you that. You'd better get over it if you don't want your heart breaks for the third time." Then I left.

Oh God. What did I say to him? I said Marley still had a feeling for Jake. This is a disaster. What if Ryder finds out about that and finds that it's false. He would hate me and don't want to talk to me again. I don't want that happen, but what should I do now? Tell him that I lied and tell him that I like him? No way.

"Hey Marley!" I shout.

"You don't have to shout, I can hear you. What happen?"

"What happen? Uhm, nothing. I just want to tell you that Ryder is cheated on you. He cheated another girl. I saw it on library. He was with another girl, that girl helped Ryder with his history assignment."

"Wait what? How did you know that?"

"I saw it by myself and then Ryder told me to shout up but I can't shout my mouth. Because I care about you Marley."

"That's sweet Kitty, but now excuse me I have to meet Ryder."

"Oh okay" Marley leaves.

I really can't imagine what will happen after this. I made a big mistake. Oh God. I didn't know what I have I done.

(Marley's Point Of View)

"This is not right. This is not right." That what I always said to myself after find out that Ryder is cheated. I can't believe it. We've been dating like 5 days but now he's cheated? Did I do something wrong that make him cheated on me? I really need to know why. I'm on history class right now, and submit my history assignment. And then I start to talk with Ryder.

"You've done that assignment with your friend?"

"Yeah. How did you know that? I never told you that I work that assignment with my other friends. I'm so sorry but I really don't want to disturb you by helping me to do that assignment."

"No, no need to sorry. Was it a girl?"

"Who?"

"Friend that helped you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about Marley."

"Tell me the truth. Did you work on that assignment with a girl?"

"No, I didn't. It was Joe who helped me. What makes you think like that?"

"What? I think you ware with another girl. Somebody told me that…"

He cut my word "And I think you're still in love with Jake, aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not."

"Well. I can see that in your eyes. You lied to me."

"Ryder. No I didn't lie to you. I…." Ryder leaves me when I try to explain everything. I didn't do anything with Jake. In fact I haven't talked with Jake after we broke up. First I think he's cheated on me, and now he thinks that I'm cheated on him. Something's wrong with all of this.

"Kitty! We really need to talk."

"I am busy Marley. Can we talk another time?"

"No! We need to talk. Like right now."

"Okay. What do you want to talk to me?"

"Did you just tell Ryder that I'm still in love with Jake?"

"It's true isn't it?

"No it isn't. it's all over between me and Jake. So you told Ryder about that?"

"I swore I didn't do that. Why would I do that?"

"So who told Ryder about all this lie?"

"I have no idea. I'm so sorry Marley. I gotta go."

She's right. Why would she do that to Ryder? Then who? Wade? No way. He's like my best friend right now. I come to choir room earlier, and I'm waiting for Wade, and then finally he shows up.

"Hello my girl. What's up? Anything wrong?"

"Uhm. It's about me and Ryder. Someone told lie to Ryder. At first I thought it was Kitty, but Kitty said she didn't tell anything to Ryder."

"So you think that was me? Baby, Ryder told me that he didn't want to talk to me again after he knew that I'm Katie."

"Yeah you're right. Than who is she? Or who is he? Is it Jake?"

"That could be right."

I text Jake when we are in choir room. _"Did you say something to Ryder? Anything?"_

_"No I didn't. Is that why you text me and not talk to me face to face?"_

_"I think so. Okay just forget it."_

_"Okay." _I didn't reply Jake back.

It's been 2 days Ryder didn't talk to me. I feel bad. Should I talk to him? I have to let him know the truth right now. And then I dial his number and call him. "Come on pick up. Pick up."

"You want to explain everything? Nothing's to explain."

"But Ryder…." He hung up the call.

(Ryder's Point Of View.)

She called me yesterday. I really need her to explain everything but why did I hung the call? How stupid I am. On school hallway I meet her.

"Explain everything to me" I said.

"I don't love Jake anymore. When I said it's over. It's really over between us."

"But Kitty told me that you told Kitty about that feeling."

"What? No I didn't tell anything to Kitty."

"So she lied to me." It's kinda awkward right now.

"And me too. She told me that you worked that history assignment with another girl on library."

"That's a lie."

"But she swored to me she didn't tell anything about that fake feeling. Why would she do that to us?"

I see Kitty on her way to go some class, I don't know. I call her.

"Kitty why would you this to us?"

"Do what?"

"You lied to me and Ryder." Marley says.

"About that… Uhm.. I actually like you Ryder. That's why I don't like that you and Marley are getting back together again."

"What?" I'm shoked.

"I know.. I know.. You both can hate me, because I don't really care about that anymore." Kitty looks sad and she left.

"I can't believe there's so many girls who love you Ryder."

"I can't believe it either. It doesn't matter. I'm totally yours Marley."

"But you have to talk seriously with Kitty. When a girl knows that she won't be loved by the one she loves. Her heart is like break into two. Trust me I ever felt that before."

"Okay I'll talk to her." And then we hug each other after 2 days not talking, it's been a hard week for my relationship between me and Marley. I hope everything will run out well after this problem is solved.


End file.
